


The Way To A Man's Heart

by justahouseplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Relationship, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, everyone else knows lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahouseplant/pseuds/justahouseplant
Summary: Kageyama's feelings for Hinata were the last thing he needed, and it didn't help that they weren't reciprocated. So all he could do was shove them down and hope no one caught on, but when Hinata invites him over to help him bake, things that were meant to stay hidden finally come out.----------------------------Kageyama's got a crushhhhhhhand he doesn't know it, but Hinata does too.and they're baking a cake!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Way To A Man's Heart

Insults had always come easily to Kageyama. 

His brain had always been quick to pick apart every performance, to hone in on every mistake. Whether it was his own or someone else's, it didn't matter- he immediately picked up on every fault, and he never hesitated to make his judgments known. That was the only way the team could get better, after all. He never really understood why that was wrong, but he knew that it was, so he tried to stifle his comments, tried to swap out his criticism for quietness, or even the occasional compliment, if he could manage it. But some things just brought out the snappish side of him. 

Or some people, more accurately. Namely those with annoyingly bright orange hair and a short stature who somehow still always make their way into his line of sight. _Those_ people always made him lose the control on his temper he had been gradually securing as he spent time on the Karasuno team.

"Kageyama, you idiot! Did you even hear what I just said?" Hinata was jumping up and down, waving his arms dramatically in an attempt to draw Kageyama's eyes away from the point on the wall they had been fixed on. He had been listening, but Hinata's rant on how little sense algebra made wasn't all that engaging, and Kageyama was trying to limit eye contact with the ginger for the sake of his sanity. Why Hinata was bringing these concerns to him, Kageyama didn't know. It's not like he understood algebra either. 

His face easily slipped into a scowl. "You were practically shouting, dumbass, how could I not?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "You weren't listening, were you? Of course you weren't, you always-"

"Shouyou!"

Hinata's attention was thoroughly redirected by Nishinoya's call, his outrage promptly extinguished as he traipsed over to his senior. Kageyama didn't know why it annoyed him. It's not like he wanted to talk to the dumbass anyway.

Hinata had been a force from the second he entered into Kageyama's life, back when he was just an inconsequential member of an inconsequential team on the other side of the net. A measly band of unpracticed, uncoordinated players who had no business being on the court, especially opposite a team of Kitagawa Daiichi's caliber. If you asked him today, Kageyama wouldn't be able to tell you the names of any of the other members on that team. He wouldn't be able to pick out their faces in a crowd. They didn't matter to him.

But that damned orange-headed kid had jumped so high, had thrown himself into a game he had no chance of winning with an unrelenting determination that had caught Kageyama's attention, even without his respect. And when Hinata had challenged him that day, with tears spilling down his cheeks, Kageyama hadn't _cared_ \- but then he saw him again, in his own gym. And Hinata wouldn't let it go- not what Kageyama had said, not how he had performed, and certainly not his promise to defeat him. 

Kageyama hadn't been able to shake him off his back since. 

And now, nearly at the end of their first year, Kageyama still hadn't grown accustomed to it. To _him_. Sure, he had grown used to Hinata's playing style, had learned how to read his every move and expression so their performance on the court was seamless, but outside of the gym? Kageyama was never prepared for what Hinata threw at him.

Everything Hinata said and did hit Kageyama like a flash bomb, so bright and disorienting that Kageyama couldn't think about his words before he spoke them. Hinata was so overwhelming that Kageyama couldn't get a handle on his emotions like he could with other people- he couldn't quiet his heartbeat when Hinata sprinted past him, couldn't remove his eyes from his slender frame darting around the court until he had already been starting for far too long. He couldn't stifle the shiver that ran down his spine when Hinata called out to him for a toss, couldn't deny the crackle of electricity that seemed to shoot between them when they executed one of their quicks. 

He was entirely out of control.

It felt as if his body ran on autopilot when Hinata was involved, every interaction so raw, as if Kageyama was wood and Hinata was the flint that just couldn't stop grating against him. He had no idea how they would deal with the wreckage when they inevitably exploded, but Kageyama had the sinking feeling that he would be sifting through it alone, trying to piece back together the remnants of the life he was starting to build, with someone on the other side intent on burning down his bridge every time he got close to repair.

And Hinata would burn it down if he knew, over and over again. Kageyama had seen the way his cheeks flamed when he spoke to Kiyoko, had seen him converse with Tanaka and Nishinoya about her beauty. So he knew that if Hinata ever found out about his lingering stares, ever questioned why he seemed to be the only one Kageyama insulted without provocation, the only one Kageyama refused to outrightly praise, he knew the reception would not be warm. 

Sure, Hinata might know that playing with Kageyama felt different than playing with any of the other team members, more _right_ , but for him, that had become friendship and admiration of Kageyama's abilities. For Kageyama, that had become countless nights overthinking their every interaction and admiration of an entirely different sort.

It hadn't always been that way. At first, Kageyama had just been glad to have a partner who could keep up with him, someone who _wanted_ to work with him and stay by his side. At first, it had been a gratifying feeling, and a necessity in leading the team to victory. Kageyama wasn't able to pinpoint when exactly things had started to shift, but once he had noticed, it was far too late. All he could do was watch the bubbles float up as he sank deeper and deeper.

Sometimes, he wondered if the other team members knew about his feelings, as repressed as he kept them. It was the knowing looks from Sugawara, the loaded glances between Noya and Asahi when the two of them were bickering that made him question how covert he was really being, but if they did notice, they never brought it up to him. If they ever did he would vehemently deny it, but he couldn't be sure his blush wouldn't give him away, and the last thing he needed was those idiots meddling in his life. 

Maybe they decided to let him be because they knew Hinata didn't feel the same, too. Maybe they knew he couldn't stand to have another partner walk away from him, so they decided to cut him some slack. Or maybe they didn't suspect anything at all and Kageyama was just projecting, but no matter the case, he needed to be on his guard.

"If everyone's done stretching, let's get started with practice," Daichi instructed. 

Their practices were getting more and more efficient. After nearly a year of working together, the team had become fairly in tune with one another, now executing maneuvers that used to stump them with ease. Kageyama had gotten familiar with the styles of all of his teammates, now able to tailor his tosses to all of their strengths, not just Hinata's. Although playing with Hinata still felt different than playing with Asahi or Tanaka. It seemed that some things never changed. 

Kageyama did his best to keep his eyes to himself, which wasn't too hard, since volleyball easily engulfed all of his senses. It was only when he let his eyes wander that he lost his grip of himself, only when he let himself admire the sliver of Hinata's stomach that was exposed when his shirt rode up as he jumped, only when he allowed himself to bask in the brilliance of Hinata's grin when he spiked. So Kageyama kept his eyes forward, not looking at Hinata any more than was necessary to toss properly, taking the butterflies in his stomach and tearing their wings off with his bare hands. 

After they had spent a good chunk of time polishing old moves and perfecting new ones, they moved on to the one thing they always needed to work on: receives. They did a myriad of exercises to hammer that skill into the desperately lacking first-years. They had all improved greatly over the year, but their defense was still undeniably their weak point, and when the third-years were gone next year, they would all have to step up. Nishinoya wouldn't always be there to save them. 

Once they had all been thoroughly worked, they trudged back into the locker room to shower and change. The first-years showered last- a requirement of their status, or so Tanaka said- so they all waited on the bench while their teammates washed up. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in their own world, quietly discussing something in the corner of the locker room, leaving Kageyama all but alone with Hinata. 

He was sitting ramrod straight on the bench, unable to relax because the ginger was seated on the floor below him, his back pressed against Kageyama's leg. "My mom is planning on taking us to the park for Natsu's birthday on Saturday, but Natsu doesn't know. We're going to bake a cake and everything! It's going to be lemon, since that's Natsu's favorite, and my mom is going to let me make it!" Suddenly there was a weight on Kageyama's knee- Hinata's head, tilted backward so he was looking at Kageyama upside down. Kageyama swallowed thickly. "Have you ever baked a cake, Kageyama?"

"No," he mumbled. "Whenever it's someone in my family's birthday, we just buy one from the store."

Hinata gasped loudly. "What?! That's so lame! Everyone knows that homemade ones taste much better."

"That's not true. If someone sucks at cooking, a store-bought cake would be much better than a homemade one, moron."

"It's _baking_ , not cooking, idiot Kageyama!"

"Same difference! Either way, the cake would be bad, so it's safer to get one from a professional."

"No, no, it's about the love you put into it! Haven't you ever had a homemade cake?"

Kageyama looked off to the side, trying very hard not to rake his hands through the messy orange curls spilling over his knee. "No."

"What!" Hinata exclaimed, using Kageyama's knees as leverage, Hinata turned to face him fully, his body now situated in between Kageyama's knees, his arms draped across his thighs. "How have you never had one?"

"I just told you, dumbass!"

"I can't believe this. I guess that's just one more thing that I've done that you haven't!" Hinata stuck his tongue out mockingly. 

"No, you idiot!" Kageyama wanted to argue, refusing to let Hinata trump him, but he really hadn't had a homemade cake. His parents' stayed fairly busy with work, so they didn't really have the time to sit and bake a cake for him. They had always picked something up and celebrated with him when they got home, which was always enough for him, but unfortunately left him unable to refute Hinata's argument. Instead, Kageyama settled on evening the score. "I'll bake one tonight." 

"You don't even know how to, idiot!"

"I'll look it up, obviously!"

"Still, it won't be the same. If you're not making it for an occasion- for someone- it doesn't have the same love in it. You'll have to wait until your next birthday."

Kageyama scowled. "My birthday already passed."

Hinata pursed his lips, seemingly deep in thought. Kageyama had lost sight of their argument at the look on Hinata's face. His forehead was creased in concentration, his finger toying with his lip. His skin looked so soft, the pale surface begging to be touched. Kageyama wondered how Hinata would respond to being caressed like that. If he would gasp, closing his eyes as Kageyama's fingers dragged along his skin. If he would lean into his touch, pressing his cheek firmly into Kageyama's palm. If he would touch him back, wandering fingers making their way over Kageyama's jaw, his cheeks, his eyelids-

"You can just come bake Natsu's with me!"

Kageyama snapped back to reality, his shocked eyes meeting Hinata's excited ones. He was expecting more teasing from Hinata, endless boasting about another thing he had over Kageyama. He certainly wasn't expecting an offer to bake together. "Huh?"

"I'm an expert at baking, so I can show you how it's done! And it'll have all of the love in it, since it's for Natsu's birthday." Hinata was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke, seemingly thrilled about this idea. 

Kageyama spluttered for a moment, feeling heat spread over his cheeks. He and Hinata had become close over the year, but they had never spent time together outside of school or practice. Hinata texted him sometimes, sure, but they never went to each other's houses, never engaged in activities that didn't relate to volleyball. So for Hinata to invite him over, so they could spend time together, _alone_... "But- why?"

"Because, you need to know how to bake a cake if we're going to see who can make a better one, duh!"

Kageyama let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold. Their competition was something he was familiar with- of course that's where Hinata was going with that. Obviously. 

Kageyama knew he shouldn't agree. It was stupid in a million different ways, only setting him up to be hurt more. The last thing he needed was more one-on-one time with Hinata, more excuses to indulge his desire to be around him when he knew there was no chance at reciprocation, knew he was risking the first friendship he might have had, ever. But as nervous as it made him, he couldn't seem to say no.

"Fine, but mine will definitely taste better than yours!"

"You wish, Kageyama!"

"First-years, you guys are up for showers," Suga announced, rubbing a small towel over his silver locks. His eyes scanned the room, catching on Kageyama and Hinata's close proximity. He turned towards his locker quickly, but Kageyama was sure he saw a smile pulling at the older man's lips. 

Using Kageyama's knees to hoist himself up, Hinata fixed his gleaming eyes on Kageyama for a long moment before yelling, "I call the big shower!" and sprinting off. Suga's shouted warning not to run on the wet floors went unheard as Kageyama scrambled up to chase after him.

Hinata beat him to the bigger shower, taunting Kageyama about his loss as he stripped down. Kageyama quickly turned away, beginning to fiddle with his own nozzle, doing his best to occupy his mind with something other than his beautiful, infuriating teammate. 

After what had just happened out there, Kageyama needed a hot shower to relax. But once he started thinking about what had happened, about how Hinata had rested his head on his leg, how close his face had been to his own, how they would be _alone together at his house_ later this week, about how he was showering less than ten feet away from him right then...

Maybe a cold shower was more appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in character? Maybe? I question my ability to write every single day. I feel like this is boring but hopefully some of you guys have some interest in it :)


End file.
